Goode Interrogation
by Midnight.Rose001
Summary: Well, okay so i'm kinda bored and so i decided to write this  :   so basically, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Solomon interrogate Zach to make sure that he loves her, and to make sure that he knows what will happen is he ever does anything to Cammie
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well hello everyone (: sorry I know I should be updating my other story but ive got writer's block and hopefully after this story my creative juices will start flowing again. Hope you enjoy this…strange…story :D BTW this has no relationship with my other story.**

ZPOV

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as my eyes were un-blindfolded and I came face to face with pitch black darkness, which abruptly morphed into a blinding brightness with the flick of a switch.

"Well, hello Zachary," greeted a familiar voice.

"Macey? Is that you?" I asked.

"Who else?"

"Well sorry if I thought that you were some evil person, considering that you _kidnapped_ me," I said, emphasizing the word "kidnapped".

"Well, sorry Goode, but seeing as you're dating Cammie, we, as in her best friends and Solomon, have a few, ahem tests for you," she said.

"What kind of tests?" I asked warily. This was not good. Three of the best spies at Gallagher and one of the best CIA operatives alive were planning on testing me. Crap.

"We just need to make sure that you really do love Cammie, and that you deserve her," Macey assured, "Nothing too bad."

"Yeah, sure, because the fact that I'm tied to a chair is no big deal," I replied sarcastically, "Speaking of which, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they'll be here later, we're doing this interview in shifts."

"So now this is an interview? You should've told me sooner, I would've worn a suit."

"Oh, shut up," Macey snapped.

MPOV

Seriously, Goode was getting on my nerves, how Cammie puts up with him is beyond me, although it probably has something to do with the fact that his tongue is always down her throat. I was going to have fun with this "mission".

"Okay Goode, so the first part of this test is, in fact, an interview, I'm going to ask a series of questions and I want you to answer all of them. And remember, I'm a spy, I can tell when you're lying."

"Let's just finish this," he sighed, "I have a date with Cammie tonight, and if I bail, she's going to kill me."

"That's not a bad idea," I said, which made Zach glare at me, "Okay, moving on, the first question is going to be nice and simple. Zach, are you a virgin?"

ZPOV

Woah, she did not just ask me that. Figure that McHenry would get right to the point. "What happened to 'nice and simple'?" I asked.

"My question was like five words long, how much more simple could I have gotten? Now stop stalling and answer the question!"

"Fine, yes, I am a virgin," I answered truthfully.

"Okay, good, next question. Who was your first love?"

I thought about this, sure I had gone out with a bunch of girls, and one of them even lasted two whole years, but did I really care about her the way I do for Cammie? The answer was simple, no, I had never in my life felt as strongly about anyone as I do for Cammie, she's my first and only love. "Cammie," I told her, "She's my first and last." Macey nodded her approval and moved onto the next question.

"Have you ever thought about Cammie and, you know…" She trailed off, obviously too embarrassed to say the word.

"Know what?" I asked smirking.

"Don't make me say it Goode, you know what I mean," Macey said through gritted teeth.

"I really don't," I said, feigning innocence.

"Ugh! Have you ever masturbated while thinking about you and Cammie having sex or whatever?"

Macey's words painted a picture in my, Cammie, naked, with me on top of her, her hands tangled in my hair as she moaned my name, over and over again until they turned into screams of ecstasy—crap. I looked down at myself and noticed my growing arousal, as did Macey who burst into a fit of laughter.

"Try to keep your thoughts PG-13 while I'm in the room, could you Goode? And I'll take that as a yes to my question."

"Just get on with the next questions," I growled.

"Okay," Macey said in between giggles, "Um, let's see. Oh, here's one. How far have you gone with Cammie?"

I gave her a look. Really? Why would she want to know that, well then again, Macey had no limits. Oh hell, it was just McHenry, what's the worst she could do with this information? Give it to Cammie? Whatever, I'm pretty sure Cammie knows how far we've gone, you know, since she was there. "Fine, we've made out, a lot."

"And how clothed were you during these—events?"

"In our underwear, but I swear that's as far as we've gone. Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Sorry Zach, but Headmistress Morgan had a few questions she wanted me to ask since she couldn't be here herself," Macey explained, stifling a laugh. Crap, Cammie's _mom_ was going to hear about this?

"Can I take back my answer?"

"Nope, sorry, but we're recording with a device Liz made for us." Damn, the only thing worse would be if Joe Solomon heard about this. "Liz and the others are hearing this all live, as we speak." Shit, Solomon's going to have me six feet under in no time.

"Are we almost done yet?" I asked, hoping that this interrogation would be over before I gave Solomon more reasons to shoot me.

"Yeah, one last question," Macey answered, her voice suddenly serious, "This is the most important question Zach, if there's any question you need to answer right, this is it."

"What would you give to protect Cammie?"

I didn't even have to think about this question, it was simple, obvious, "Everything, as long as Cammie's safe, my life, my heart, my dignity, none of it matters as long as she's okay."

Macey smiled at me, a sign of approval for my answer, and as she walked out of the room said, "Perfect answer, Goode. I think you've passed this round."

"You didn't really need to ask me all those other questions did you?"

"Nope," she called back, "but, I'm sure that Cammie will be thrilled to hear about this." She winked and added, "Good luck. Bex is next, you're going to need it."

BPOV

I walked into the bright room where Zach was tied to a chair and smiled. I was going to have so much fun with this. "Well hello Zach," I said.

"Hi to you too, Rebecca, what brings you here?" Ugh, I've only been with him for five seconds and he's already started to annoy me, Cammie must be really in love to put up with this jerk.

"Shut up Goode," I commanded, "So, seeing as Macey passed you for her part of the test, it's my job to tell you what will happen to you if you ever hurt Cammie in anyway. I've brought some pictures as examples."

"First, if you ever get Cammie drunk while she's underage, Mr. Solomon and I will give you a migraine so bad, you're going to wish you were hung over." Zach winced slightly at the thought of us teaming up against him.

"Second, if you ever try to push Cammie to do something she's not ready for, Mr. Solomon will make sure that little Zach-ies won't be running around in the future. Got it?"

ZPOV

"First, if you ever try to push Cammie to do something she's not ready for, Mr. Solomon will make sure that little Zach-ies won't be running around in the future. Got it?" Bex asked.

"I would never push Cammie for sex or whatever—" I argued.

"That's beside the point, these are merely scenarios, whether they become reality or not, is your choice," Bex said, pointing to the picture. It depicted me and Mr. Solomon, I was on the floor, holding my groin in pain, where as Mr. S was standing next to me laughing maniacally. Whoever drew this picture was really good, it looked exactly like us, which is really eerie.

"Next, if you cheat on Cammie, one, or all, of these three things will happen," Bex said, referring to her drawings.

"I would never—" I began to protest, but Bex cut me off.

"Yeah, I know you would never, but just shut up and listen to me, I'm just showing you what would happen if you did."

"Option number one, we will wax off every hair on that body of yours, and yes I do mean _every_ hair." The picture showed an evil Macey and Bex standing on either side of me, in their hands strips of cloth slathered in hot wax, and me tied to a chair (similar to how I was now) completely hairless form head to toe ( I was wearing pants in the picture, but I'm assuming I was hairless down _there_ also. Ouch.

"Option number two, we will dress you up as a girl, you know, glue on a wig, fake boobs, and put you in a skimpy dress, then bring in some horny hobo off the streets and let him to whatever he wants to you." This image will forever haunt me, it showed my head (plus a long blonde wig) on a female body with a huge chest and covered (barely) by a slutty dress and six inch hooker heels, pressed up against the wall by a dirty old man with an obvious erection as he felt up "my" chest.

"Option number three, now I'm just warning you, this is the worst option yet, we will put a video of Cammie crying her eyes out and make you watch until she runs out of tears, which I'm warning you could take days." Out of all the pictures I've seen, this is the one I fear the most. It was a picture of a TV screen that showed my Gallagher Girl (a perfect copy, every little detail was exact) sobbing on the floor, her face contorted with pain and agony. I had to look away from the screen.

"I doubt she would actually be in that much pain just because of me," I muttered.

"You really have no idea how much Cammie loves you, do you?" Bex asked, "You know, before you guys got together, Cammie thought about you all the time, she probably still does, obsessing over whether you liked her or not. Every day she would ask us over and over again if we thought you liked her, and when we said yes, she would deny it saying you were out of her league. She said that you could have any girl you wanted, so there was no way you would pick her. The question here, isn't whether she loves you, because I assure you she does, it's whether or not you love her. And you know what, I think you do."

I nodded my head, "No matter how cliché this sounds, I love her with everything I am."

"Good, now let's get on with this. If you ever break up with Cammie, I don't care how good the reason is, we will hunt you down and A) rip your heart out of your chest and break it, you know because you 'broke' Cammie's heart," Bex laughed at this, if you asked me, Baxter was having a little too much fun with this, "B) let Macey pull of all your toenails and then stick needles into all your major arteries and laugh as you slowly bleed to death, or C) Test out Dr. Fibs new skin eating viruses on you." Ugh, whoever drew these pictures is seriously too good at what they do, these images are disgusting, even for me.

"Finally, if you ever let anything happen to Cammie, we'll—" Her voice trailed off and I waited for her to finish the sentence, sure that if anything happened to Cammie because of me, nothing they'd do would be as bad as what I'd be doing to myself. "Actually, I don't think we'll need to think of a torture for you if that happens, I'm sure you'll be torturing yourself about it enough. Well, I guess that's it, just remember, you've been warned. And take good care of Cammie, you have my approval." Well, two down, two more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: well thnx to everyone who reviewed yall are so AHMAZING 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

SPOV (Solomon's POV)

I sighed happily as I made my way into the interrogation room where we were holding Zachary. He and Cammie had been going out for weeks, and after the incident that occurred the other day (where Zach and Cammie were caught in "their" secret passage way making out after hours), I'd been waiting for this opportunity eagerly.

"Well hello Zachary," I greeted him.

"Solomon," he replied, this boy had no respect. Oh well, I'll be sure that he leaves with some when he walks out of this room, along with some other things (i.e. bruises, scrapes, mentally scarring memories, nothing too bad).

"Well Zach, as you've already gained the approval of Cammie's three best friends **(Liz approve of him from the start so there was no need for her to test him, plus she's just not that kind of person. She settled for taking his finger print in case they needed to hunt him down one day :P)**, now you have to get my approval, but first, a few rules.

Rule number one: when you kiss Cammie in front of me, I do not want tongues to be involved, unless you want to lose yours.

Rule number two: When you look at my goddaughter, your eyes will remain looking at her _face_ if I see them stray any lower, I will blind you, painfully.

Rule number three: your hands may never stray toward her chest, or any other inappropriate places, or else I will have you in a body bag faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'.

Rule number four: when you are in her room with her alone, the door better be open or else an alligator is going to have a nice meal out of your testicles.

Rule number five: You'd better make her feel like a princess because if I find her crying because of you, I will personally run my car over you over and over again, and laugh."

ZPOV

Man, Solomon had a lot of rules.

"Rule number six," Solomon continued, "when you are out in the field, I am intrusting her life with you, if she comes back with even a tiny cut, I will out an eight inch deep cut in you.

Rule number seven," and he keeps going, I sighed, "remember that Cammie is only eighteen and very innocent for her age, if you spoil her innocence in any way, I will tear you to pieces slowly.

Rule number eight," damn, how many rules does this man have? "when my goddaughter is in a bad mood, you better call her beautiful or something like that, or else I will laugh as she flips you over and beats you within an inch of your life.

Rule number nine: don't you dare try to sleep with her or I will toss you off the roof into the lasers and watch as the rabid dogs chew you apart." Holy crap, this place has lasers, and _rabid_ dogs? Shit, I don't think I'll ever feel safe in this place again. "Or I can just let Dr. Fibs experiment on you, warning you now, you might become genderless afterwards." Scratch that, I _know_ I'm never going to feel safe here again.

"Finally, rule number ten: treat Cammie right, or your head will be hanging on a wall in my office." Seriously, no wonder Bex is so sadistic, with a teacher like this who wouldn't be? Damn, I think Macey, Bex, and Solomon are having too much fun with this.

SPOV

I watched in satisfaction as Zach squirmed in his seat, okay so maybe I lied a little bit, we didn't have rabid dogs, we had rabid _wolves_.

"Are we done yet?" Zach asked, trying to sound bored, but I could tell her was imagining the scenes in his head, and along with the pictures I drew for Rebecca to show him, I was sure little Zachary here would be scarred for life.

"Not a chance, next I have a few questions for you," I replied.

"Too late, Macey already did it for you," he said, trying to weasel his way out of my interrogation.

"Oh that was just a warm up, the real test starts now," I said.

"Fine, just ask your questions," he sighed, making me grin.

"Oh I don't have time to ask you all the questions, Ms. Sutton and Ms. McHenry have kindly made you a written version." Smirking, I handed him a ten page, front and back, test. "And you might want to hurry, your date with Cammie is at seven correct? Well you have half an hour." After untying him, I left the room laughing.

ZPOV

I can't believe it, it's Saturday and I was taking a test, a long test too. Some of the questions were pretty standard, but most of them had me cringing.

Examples of standard questions:

Name: Zach Goode

DOB: September 28, 1992

GPA: 4.0 yeah im just that goode ;)

Age: 18

Height: 6' 1

Criminal Record: Im a spy who's hacked the CIA, stolen information from big bad corporations, and even has fake ID's, what do you think? Just kidding, im too goode to get caught, so no, I don't have a criminal record.

Example of questions that would probably make me fail, but I had to answer them truthfully because Solomon would know if I was lying:

Tattoos? Yeah, on my bicep

What is the tattoo? A swirling dragon (and yes I know how cliché it is McHenry, but I like it, and more importantly, so does Cammie

Piercings? Yeah, on my left ear, it's just a small stud, **(sorry, couldn't help it, I've always had a weakness for guys with tattoos on their arms and ONE small piercing)**

Example of questions that made me cringe:

How long is your dick? (and yes, Macey did make this question) I don't really know, I don't measure it…

Do you have sex fantasies? Uuummmm…

Have you ever gotten a hickey? Yeah, she just couldn't help herself

Have you ever given Cammie a hickey? I don't think I should answer that

Have you ever looked at Grant's playboy stash? (yes, we know about this, so you can just tell Grant to stop "hiding" them, oh and Bex is going to kick his ass) No, I don't need to, I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, and I have a good imagination, thanks. Oh and I'll be sure to tell Grant, he's such an idiot, where did he hide them? Under his bed?

Twenty minutes later, I finally finished. "I'm done," I called out, and a minute later Solomon came back out to collect my answers.

"You can go now Zach," Solomon said.

"You do realize that no matter what you say, nothing's going to keep me away from Cammie right?" I asked defiantly, "I'll do anything to be with her, with or without your approval." I thought Solomon would flip out and tell me to stay the hell away from Cammie, but he smiled and nodded.

"I didn't expect anything else Zach."

Later on his date with Cammie:

"Hey, where were you today, I couldn't find you, Macey, Liz, Bex, or Mr. Solomon at all today. What was going on?"

Oh nothing, they were just threatening me every five seconds, "Don't worry about it Gallagher Girl, something you're better off not knowing." I smirked at her pout.

"You know Blackthorne Boy, one day I'm going to find out all your secrets," she announced defiantly.

"I didn't expect anything else Cammie," I replied, repeating Mr. Solomon's words.

SPOV

I smiled at Cammie word, my grin widening at Zach's response. Hm, maybe that kid's not so bad after all. Those two are certainly a match made in heaven.

**Okay, well that was the last chapter thanks for reading I hoped you liked it (: R&R pretty please?**


End file.
